


An Ordinary Day

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, OT5 Friendship, and are only briefly seen, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, it's a short story so the other two pairings are mostly side-pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s indignant huff is worth it, Louis decides, watching as Liam throws her hands in the air, clearly fed up with them all.</p>
<p>A pre-concert shenanigans fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> This was started on December 6th last year and I have no idea why the heck it took me so damn long to complete it, so it's probably crap. But here it is. *flourishes*

“Niall, I don’t care how _freeing_ it is, you’re wearing a bra on stage tonight!”

Niall ducks out of the way as Liam flings the object at her from across the room and the bra hits Louis square in the face. She picks it up and immediately puts it on her head so the padded cups are sticking up. She focuses back on her phone and ignores the laughs around her from her band mates. 

“Louis, are you going to put a top on?” Liam asks.

“No,” Louis replies, stuffing her phone into the pocket of her jeans. She gives Liam a sweet smile, making the other girl roll her eyes. “If Niall can go braless, I’m going to go on stage in just my bra and my braces.”

Liam’s indignant huff is worth it, Louis decides, watching as Liam throws her hands in the air, clearly fed up with them all.

Niall makes a fist and holds it out towards Louis, who bumps it with her own, throwing Niall a wink. They have a concert starting in less than an hour and Louis just can’t be _bothered_ with clothes right then. She’s going to be running around on stage and singing her heart out for more than two hours, under hot lights in front of a sold out stadium, she is going to take all of the time she can to be without clothes.

Harry walks by at that moment, in nothing but her tiny knickers, her long, curly hair covering her small, pert boobs. Louis just grins. When the band first started, everyone had been shocked at Harry’s love for nudity. She used to wander around in absolutely nothing until Liam had worn her down to at least wear knickers, claiming it was unhygienic for Harry to sit on things while not wearing underwear. Harry was one of those people who were stupidly comfortable with their body, all long legs and gorgeously toned in a way that Louis, and the others, envied. Harry didn’t like clothes. Louis loved that about her. It made for easier access when she wanted to have sex with her.

“For crying out loud, is _anyone_ going to wear clothes tonight?” Liam exclaims, exasperated. 

“Nope,” Zayn says as she wanders over to the couch, in just her underwear, plonking down next to Niall and stealing her DS console out of her hands. 

“Zayn!” Niall protests loudly but Zayn just shoots her a smile and Niall can’t resist it. She huffs for a second before giving Zayn a quick kiss on the lips. She picks up her acoustic guitar and strums at it as to tune it properly.

“Girls, put some clothes on,” Paul says as he wanders through their dressing room, unbothered by their nakedness he’s that used to it. “Show starts soon and you need to get ready.”

“Yes, Dad,” Louis replies cheekily. He shakes his head at them and heads over to their team of stylists.

“ _Now_ , girls,” he adds.

Louis gets up off the couch and crosses over to where Harry is lying down on the floor, doing some kind of stretches or another. Louis doesn’t really know exactly, all she knows is that it makes for great sex, so she’s very in favour of it.

“We’ve got half an hour to ourselves,” Louis says as she straddles Harry’s lap. Harry looks up at her and grins. “Want to make use of it?”

“Lou,” Harry starts. “Paul will have our heads.”

“Not before I give you head first,” Louis says with a grin. Harry’s eyes sparkle and she nods eagerly. Louis climbs off her and gives Harry her hand to help haul her up but the second she wraps her arms around Harry’s very naked middle, Liam is pushing her way between them.

“No!” Liam protests. “I know that look, Tommo, and _no_ , we’ve got a show soon and you’re not going off to have a shag.”

Harry pouts and Louis glares at Liam. She’s always butting in when Louis is about to have great orgasms with her girlfriend. 

“Li,” Louis starts. “I love you but I will not hesitate to hit you with a spoon or something.”

Before Liam can say something in return, Lou, their stylist, calls Harry over to get her hair done for the show. Harry kisses Louis’ cheek before she wanders across the room, sitting down in the chair.

Louis huffs and goes to find her top. She tugs it on over her head and fastens her hair into a loose ponytail. It’ll come out before the night is over, it usually does, but Louis doesn’t mind. Niall puts on a bra and the other girls all get dressed within plenty of time to go on stage. They huddle together, like they usually do underneath the stage and make stupid faces at each other. It relaxes all of them and Louis knows that Liam has forgiven her just from the look on her face. She slings an arm around Liam’s shoulders and kisses her neck quickly before stepping away. 

The moment they’re on stage, nothing else matters. Not that Louis was horny before, or that Niall had refused to wear a bra. They were a well-oiled working unit that captivated thousands upon thousands of audience members every single night. The energy was always high and Louis could feel it thrumming through her veins. Every time she got close to the edge of the stage and saw an ecstatic face staring back up at her, the thrill intensified. This is exactly what she had always wanted to do with her life.

The crowd is amazing, giving off so much energy that just thrums through Louis’ veins, pumping into her system. She can’t get enough of it. She loves this. Every moment of them being up on stage is the best moments of her life, she thinks.

Harry grins at her from across the stage and Louis can’t help but return the smile. Niall is strumming on her guitar behind them in a wicked guitar solo. She’s brilliantly talented and coupled with Zayn’s voice singing, it sends shivers right down to Louis’ toes.

She and Harry join in for the next verse and in the background, Liam is hitting her high notes that only she and Zayn can do. They sound amazing together, she thinks. There are literally no words in Louis’ vocabulary that can describe just how fantastic this all is.

The screams from the crowd are deafening as they finish their last song, the fireworks exploding behind them, lighting the night sky with brilliant colours.

“We’ve been One Direction,” Louis starts loudly, “and you’ve been the best crowd ever!” More piercing screams fill the air and she lets out a happy laugh, unable to stop smiling. “Thank you and good night!”

There’s more fireworks exploding, Niall doing another amazing guitar riff and then each of them disappear underneath the stage from their little trap doors. Harry lets out an excited yelp as she flings herself at Louis, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Louis laughs and grins and kisses Harry back with equal fervour, even though it’s awkward kissing and walking, it’s something they’ve perfected over time. 

Harry quickly slips out of her bra and throws it at Paul who catches it with one hand and with a roll of his eyes. He shoots them a small smile and shakes his head as they pass. Harry takes off her headscarf next and Louis quickly takes it off her before Harry throws it some unsuspecting victim and she fastens it around her own hair to keep it safe. Niall’s laughter echoes off the walls of the corridor they’re heading down, her arm looped around Zayn’s shoulders, Zayn tucked into her side.

She can see Liam up ahead, pinning Sophia to the wall. They’re looking decidedly sexual, Louis thinks as she flicks Liam’s ear as she passes by. Liam may be a stickler for them not shagging half an hour before a show but the second it’s over, she’s the first one in her girl’s arms, curling into her like they’ve been apart for too long. Louis shoots Sophia a wink over her shoulder and then grabs Harry’s, taking off in a run to the bus. Harry laughs and follows her. They take over Niall and Zayn who don’t seem too keen to run, well, not Zayn if the way she grabs Niall tighter around the waist is anything to go by.

“That was the best show ever,” Harry says as she flops down onto the couch on the bus. Her shirt comes off and she shimmies out of her black skinny jeans, leaving her knickers on still. Louis smiles and pats her thigh, stroking a little higher than is probably deemed suitable by the crew members that climb aboard the bus as well. She can’t bring herself to care, though.

“That was a pretty good show,” Louis agrees. Harry flops around on the couch until her head is in Louis’ lap and she looks up at her, reaching up to tug at her headscarf still in Louis’ hair. 

“So,” Harry says, a mischievous glint shining in her bright green eyes as she purposefully licks her plump lips. “How about that shag now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 10 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
